fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Protean
Enchantment Caster Magic |users = Galatea }} Protean (千態万状, Sentaibanjō) is a potent Enchantment and caster-type magic utilized by Galatea. It is an ability that allows her shed to her form and became another as the "water shifts tides", hinting at the incredibly fluid nature of the ability. With it she is known as Inconstant (変わり易い, Kawariyasui), becoming a multifarious one. Overview Protean differs from the typical Transformation in it's completeness. Unlike the latter, which stops at a perfect look-alike, Protean goes deeper, remolding the user to perfectly embody that who they are imitating. This includes the input of distinguishing idiosyncrasies, voice tones, clothing habits, the possession of all the target's abilities including summonings, even the very thoughts of the individual so as to render the user and the original one and the same. This is due in large part to the enchantment component of the magic; it generates a connection between the user and the target that draws out the essential components needed to make the user into the victim. The transmuting component can also be applied to allies, turning them into other individuals should the circumstances call for it. Moreover, the user can take on the forms of various animals, species, and legendary beings, moving between them with relative ease. How this is possible is owed to the enchantment nature of the transformation; as stated before, it generates a connection necessary for complete retrieval and embodiment. However, more important in becoming non-human entities is the capturing of the "essence", or what makes that being who they are. This allows Galatea to truly become a demon for example, shedding any residue or aspect that would distinguish her as not being such. This allows her to not only epitomize pre-existing beings, but to also create new identities for herself when on missions; allowing for the construction of false trails. Additionally, she can make use of chimera formats, taking bits and pieces of different species to create something entirely different yet suitable for her purposes. In this regard, her magic become less transformation and more shapeshifting, becoming other organisms with a drop of the hat while mixing and matching forms. Though substantially powerful and notably versatile, the enchantment is not without its limits. The problems that often appear land in the realm of the psychological or the mental. Handling the various smells, scents, and different constructions of the world that come with being another animal is one thing; another is taking on preexisting identities, ideologies, and potent worldviews of the people or beings she becomes. Constantly establishing dominance of the user's ideals over the imitated individual's ideals, coupled with the continued existence of others the user copied in the past places incredible stress on the mind, especially as the begin to blend together with the passage of time. Rigid compartmentalization becomes a must in order to stave off the ever looming existential crisis; or more importantly, losing the essence that makes the user who they are, reduced to a blank canvas painted with the colors of everyone but their own. Spells